


A Very Bad Day

by Jackie_Chan583



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Chan583/pseuds/Jackie_Chan583
Summary: McGee had been having a tough day with his co- workers, which only managed get worse. Hopefully the team will be able to save him in time.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee, Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee, Ziva David & Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3, so take it easy on me. I hope you all enjoy.

McGee had been having the busiest day. First, Tony had forced him to fix his computer because a virus had made a home in the desktop. While he was hunched over the keyboard, Abby walked up to him and berated him about the chocolate muffin that he had eaten last week. He had been planning on buying her a replacement muffin, but her constant yelling was stopping him from doing it. The bullying from Tony and Abby stopped when Gibbs walked out of the elevator and stated that there was a dead Marine outside of Norfolk Naval Base. Ziva and Tony were going with Gibbs to process the scene while McGee was going to question the wife. McGee reflected on the morning as he drove out to the base housing. Now, he was knocking on the door, preparing himself to inform the woman that she was a widow. McGee rapped sharply, as he heard whispered voices and running towards the door. He tried to reach for his gun, but the door opened and two hands grabbed his jacket; pulling him into the house. 

McGee was met with a chaotic scene of blood and violence. The wife was dead on the living room floor; sightless eyes staring at McGee. He was shoved to the floor to the floor next to her as the man who grabbed him argued with his accomplice. The accomplice was covered in blood. Tim thought through the situation; the two men likely being responsible for the death of both the husband and wife; however, he couldn't understand why a normal Navy couple would be victims to murderers. McGee wasn't given much time to think as the men's argument turned to him. "Look, just get rid of him, would ya!" One of the men yelled at the other. McGee went to stand up; with his hands raised. The man lifted his gun and shot McGee twice. As he fell to the ground, McGee hoped that the others would come and find him soon.

\----------------- At the NCIS Compound at Norfolk___________________ 

The door opened to Tony and Ziva arguing about the car from this morning. Tony believed that the man must have been embezzling from the Navy as he was driving a Tesla. Ziva couldn't care less about the car and was mainly just arguing for argument's sake. Gibbs walked out from behind them and rolled his eyes. He had been dealing with their non-stop rambling all morning; no McGee to stop the pair from bouncing off each other. Gibbs walked to his desk, looking confusingly at McGee's desk. "You two, how long has it been since McGee left to question the wife?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, and Tony shrugged. "He left about an hour ago, he's probably just chatting; you know how emotional he is," Gibbs gave Tony the stare as he dialled McGee's number. The phone rang multiple times before McGee's voicemail began recording. Gibbs pick up his gear and made his way back towards the elevator.

"Something is wrong, come on".

Gibbs took about 5 minutes to get to the other side of the base to the couple's house. McGee's car was outside and the house looked perfectly normal. Gibbs walked up to the house and in noticing the door was locked, he beckoned Tony and Ziva to go around the back. He grabbed his gun and kicked down the door. He was met with two men, who immediately stood up and raised their guns. Gibbs shot one in the chest and the other was taken down by Ziva, who restrained and handcuffed the man. Gibbs checked on the first man's pulse and also checked on the wife lying on the floor. He was preparing to ring Ducky before he heard a yell from Tony.

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs and Ziva ran into one of the bedrooms, following the trail of blood that Tony had followed. They found McGee being cradled by Tony. He was unconscious and deadly pale. Ziva grabbed her phone and called 911, moving to go outside to direct the ambulance. Gibbs knelt by McGee, grabbing his hand and holding his face in his other hand. "Hang in there McGee. You don't have permission to die, Timmy" Gibbs whispered as sirens closed in on the house outside.

When McGee woke up, he was cushioned by pillows and blankets. He slowly blinked his eyes and saw Gibbs sitting on the chair next to his hospital bed. He was about to ask Gibbs what had happened but a doctor walked through the door. "It's good to see you finally awake Mr. McGee, it was a knife's edge for a bit". 

McGee smirked at the doctor and Gibbs and asked "Was it that bad? I don't remember that much."

The doctor looked at Gibbs, who was shaking his head at McGee. "Well, you had two gunshots to the abdomen; which miraculously missed all of your organs. However, you lost a large amount of blood which was very dangerous. Now that you are awake, you just need rest and you will recover perfectly". The doctor signed off on McGee's paper and left the room. Gibbs stood up and lent on McGee's bed. He looked down towards McGee.

"I failed you Tim, I shouldn't have sent you off alone."

McGee grinned, "An apology! I must have been bad."

"This one was a close call McGee, but I promise that from now on that me and the team will be there for you from now on," Gibbs said as he stared at McGee. "You should get some rest, we will be here when you wake up".

"I know you guys will be," McGee whispered as he closed his eyes to sleep. He knew that his day would be better, from today and now on.


End file.
